Russian Republicball
Altaic Turkic |capital = Leningrad |religion = Orthodox Christanity Islam Atheism |friends = Belarusian People's Republicball Tsardom of Serbiaball State of Chinaball Communist but im ok with him Republic of Borneoball West Indiaball Kingdom of Laosball Estoniaball Japanese Shogunateball Uruguay-South Brazilball Chiefdom of Lakotahball Anyone who likes him |enemies = DAMNED COMMUNIST WANTS TO KILL ME!!! North Borneoball Oh shiiiiit.... Anyone who calls him socialist |likes =old soviet past, adìdas shoes, imperialist past (before it was autocratic), weapons, drunk driving with Belarus, vodka, tetris, Alexander Kerensky, Sukhoi, Mikoyan, Tupolev, tanks, cold weather, snow, ushanka hats, helping friends, blaming his mistakes on communists, family planning, borscht, saunas, ICBMs, Western influence, drama movies, action movies, Orthodoxy, ice skating, squatting near with his slav friends, fast food, Illya Kuryakin, tsars, defeating rebels, bread, hot food, fir trees, western sports cars, soccer, Mao Zedong, cold lakes, vried khiken, natural parks, bears, being a showoff, war movies, [[Wikipedia:War Thunder|'YOU GOTTA DOWNLOADINGS THIS GAME!!!!']], LADA cars, CS:GO, Rush ��️, ��️‍�� (dont hate them anymore), huskies, wolves, factories, rockets, space stations, sunglasses, sheep, architecture, building skyscrapers |hates=hardliner communists, despotism, dictatorships, nazis, fascists, anyone who interferes with him in "private" affairs, Sovietism, large families, illiteracy, violence, seeing his friends suffer, being forced to do things, Western takeover, being seen as weak, being seen as socialist/communist, reichs, anarchism, far-rightists, Islamists, guys who want the Soviet Union back |intospace=yes, and also into first |food=bread, vodka, borscht, kasha |bork= сука сука ,commie commie |status=}}' Russian Republicball', also known as West Russiaball, is a state located in the Rus and the Caucasus. While he is a republic, he is kind of peaceful, and does not mind having some monarchies or communists (not dictatorships) near him. He is anti-communist, but misses his soviet past because he was so powerful back then. He also misses his imperial era. He has a friendly foreign policy towards other Russian states, but does not always get trusted. His currency is the Russian Ruble, which is equal to 0.81 dollars due to economic growth. History Russian Republicball was born when Russiaball died after a revolution in 2011. While the revolution continued, Belarus fell and became Belarusian People's Republicball. The two eventually of becomings friends. After defeating the last Russian "White" stronghold in Volgograd, the capital was moved from Moscow to St. Petersburg, it was renamed Leningrad, and a red star was added to the flag and the blue lightened. His development increased a lot after and continues until today. Even if he knows what is happening in Europe, he prefers to stay neutral but will guard his clay no matter what. Relationships Friends * Belarusian People's Republicball - My brother. I cannot ask for anyone more than him. We love going drunk when the others are not of seeings us. * State of Chinaball - Has undergone a hell lotta personality changes since 1990, but i still consider him as a friend. He was so different back in his old times, but i would consider the him right now much better. Also buys weapons from me. * Tsardom of Serbiaball - Friends ever since the beginning. No need to explain. Slav and we trade a lot. * Kingdom of Laosball -Man, i promise!! You are gonna into winnings that conflict with the commies!!! * Estoniaball - My father used to of bullyings you, but forget abuot it now. I promise i will never do that to you, because we are friends now. And sorry about 1941-1990. Never forget. * Republic of Borneoball - I tried to help you ever since the war started with your north, but retard will attack my ships. Wish you the best of luck as a united state. Congratulations btw. * Japanese Shogunateball - My dad used to hate you, but I can wish that our relationship will improve over time. And just take Sakhalin and Kuril clays, I dont need them anyomore. * Chiefdom of Lakotahball - Native American conservative.... nice! I thought everyone forgot about that. Anyways, i help him when he has problems... especially white supremiacist protesters. He does mot appear savage, but what do those guys think of him? Also, we both experienced racial discrimination, especially under the nazis, so...... we share some things. Neutral * Komi Kingdomball - Ok. I do not hate you, but..... fine. Plox understand me, really. I'm serious. *Uruguay-South Brazilball - IT IS SOCCER, NOT FuTbOL!!!!!!!! But we are still of friends....... for now, and what the fuck? Are yuor flag of socialist USA? Enemies * North Borneoball - CHrist damn coMMie !!!!!! Seriously, comred. Can you not like mess up our communism? You've like been at that shit for so long... like really. NOw, IM GONNA STOP GIVING YOU THINGS XAXAXAXA!!! * Turkic Uniontriangle - FUCKED UP DICTATORSHIP IN MY SOUTH!!!!!!!!! WAIT!!!! He's dead... who even is this? * Fourth Reichball - Ohh, fuck it! Wait, I of bettings you remember what happened last time, don't you? Statistics GDP:1.1 trillion USD HDI: 0.813 (unofficial) Democracy Index Score: 6.79 (flawed democracy) State ideology: Centrism Politics Russian Republicball has a rather unique political climate. While it is really hard to decide whether he is authoritarian or libertarian, it can be said that he practices strict laws so that citizens would be satisfied. In his clay, police frequently roam around streets to keep up law enforcement, and surveillance cameras are almost everywhere except in private buildings. In Russia, only a few websites are banned by the government, and there is an infinite-tolerance policy for protesters who demand change. While the government seats are filled up by a mixture of mid-rightists to far-leftists, he thinks that adopting centrism as a state ideology would make peace. He also has a federal system, but because of this, different states have different laws. While it is believed that he has spies in other countries' clays, he plays safe, and prefers not to trigger any cooldown of relations with any other countries. His score on the democracy index varies widely among different sources, ranging from as low as 5.18 to 8.35. His human rights record is relatively clean, but his use of the death penalty and caning to punish criminals is still a controversial topic. His government practices a neutralist policy, meaning that he will not take sides in any conflicts that do not involve him, but he would not mind supporting his friends. Regarding nukes, he also has agreed with some countries to have a no-first use policy. Military While his army is almost nothing compared to the army fielded by his father, Russian Federationball, Russia still has a formidable army. While he lost most of his father's nukes when his father died, he still has a lot of them. Most of his father's nukes and equipments ended up in the clays of his accidental brothers, and they use them... a lot. Currently, he has bases in Belarus. He also has a large military industry that expanded a lot thanks to the opening up of his market. Because of this, he has already long retired a lot of Soviet-era equipment. Standing Army: 960,500 troops Army reserves: ~2.1 million toops Tanks: 19118 APCs: ~22000 Artillery pieces: 2331 MRLSs: 1602 Fighter planes: 2743 Bombers: 209 Helicopters: 500 Aircraft Carriers: 3 Helicopter carriers: 4 Destroyers: 21 Battlecruisers: 4 Cruisers: 15 Submarines: 96 Nuclear Weapons: ~4000 Mandatory service: Yes (18-22 yrs old) Major Cities * Leningradball - Capital city and also the busiest. Former St. Petersburg. * Moscowball - Former capital city, and also the largest. It fell from grace as the capital following the events that led to the collapse of Russian Federationball. * Tsaritsynball - Former Volgograd. Renamed Tsaritsyn after the revival of the Orthodox Church after the Second Russian Civil War in which many people turned irreligious. The city is called Stalingrad on several special holidays, but is usually called Stalingrad by foreigners.. * Nizhny Novgorodball - A large industrial center, developed after the Urals fell into the clays of other Russian states. Gallery Map of Eastern Europe EW.png Russian_republic_flag.png|flag Category:Countryballs Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Europe Category:East Europe Category:Slavic Category:Islam Category:Communist Removers Category:Christian Category:Nazi Removers Category:Democracy Category:Republic